Happy Birthday, Alastor
by grugster
Summary: Sequel to "A Better Childhood". Harry and Severus try to find out what to give Alastor for his birthday. When the big party takes place, many unexpected things happened.
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader,Duchess_Of_Arcadia , for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_I have problems uploading stuff here lately. So don't know how often I can upload, but this story is already finished and has 4 chapters!_

_this is the sequel to "A better childhood". You should really read that story before you read this one. Otherwise I will give you a short introduction:_

_It five month after "A better childhood". Harry is living with Alastor and Poppy. He suffers because of his wounds from the last battle with Voldemort. Especially his leg is bothering him a lot. Severus has been de-aged in "A better childhood" and now lives with Albus and Minerva._

_There will come another sequel which will start earlier than this story. It will show the reactions of Severus when the students come back and his growing up, but I had to add this story before because it is a birthday present to my dear online friend Amandine. I hope you like it, too._

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Five months later**

"What do you wish for your birthday, Uncle Al?" Severus asked while climbing on Alastor's lap.

"Everything I want is a kind and well-behaved little Severus," Alastor said and positioned the five-year-old boy in a more comfortable position on his lap.

"Uncle Al, that's stupid," Severus said, annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"I think it is a very reasonable wish, my boy," Alastor said and smiled at Severus. "I would have wished for a well-behaved Pookah as well, but I fear that would be useless." He looked at the little weasel who was sitting on the table with Alastor's pipe in his little paws, gnawing on it. Hearing his name, he looked up and stared at Alastor curiously. When he saw it didn't mean he would get a treat, Pookah started to bite on the head of the pipe again.

"Don't be sad, Sev, he told the same to me," Harry said while plopping himself unceremoniously on the couch opposite Alastor's armchair.

"Let Poppy see that and you will need to hide," Alastor said to Harry.

Harry sat up a bit to look at Alastor, but left his feet on the couch. "Come on, Alastor, you have to tell us what you wish for your birthday," Harry pleaded.

"Legs down, Harry. If you need your bad leg to be rested higher than summon a chair," Poppy scolded him as she came into the room.

Harry quickly straightened up and put his feet down. "Sorry, Poppy."

"How is your leg?" Poppy asked him.

"As always, Poppy. Why you still bother to ask is beyond my imagination," Harry said sullenly.

"Watch your tone, young man," Poppy scolded him and waved her wand over Harry.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Charlie will have your new and altered potion bath ready by tomorrow. Maybe this time it will work better," Poppy said hopefully.

"Yeah, just like the other five times before," Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, did you take your mood potion today?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Poppy. I just met Hermione, and she annoyed me again." Harry looked away from the boring eyes of the Mediwitch and woman he saw as his surrogate mother now. Five months he had lived here now, and he had never felt more at home anywhere else. Alastor and Poppy were like parents to him and he had wished more than once that he'd had them in his childhood. Now he was an adult, but nevertheless enjoyed his life with them. He didn't even mind when they scold him or boss him around. It was their way to show him that they care for him.

"Harry, we spoke about getting out of situations like that before you get too frustrated," Poppy said calmly.

Severus had laid down on Alastor's chest and watched his aunt scold Harry. He was used to it, and they had explained to him that Harry has problems with his moods because of his war wounds. In Severus' eyes Aunt Poppy and Uncle Al could make anything better. They even helped his parents sometimes; the headmaster and the deputy of this big castle.

Pookah had finally given up trying to destroy Alastor's pipe and jumped on Harry's lap. He had sensed the bad mood of the young wizard, and so he used his special ability on him. He was able to calm him, which was shown as Harry relaxed while scratching Pookah behind his ears.

"I know that we spoke about it, and I always try, but Hermione can be very tough. I wish she wouldn't be in the castle so often. The dungeons aren't even safe from her. Since her and Charlie announced their relationship openly she has been around him a lot more," Harry said sullenly.

"Harry, she is still your friend. You should not try to hide from her but learn to handle being around her without getting angry or frustrated or depressed," Poppy explained.

"I know and I try, but avoiding her is much easier. Let's change the subject. Your husband is giving us a hard time because he isn't saying what he wants for his birthday."

"I said what I want. A kind and well-behaved Harry and Sev. That's a lot to ask for but I'm confident in you two that you will manage it at least at my birthday," Alastor said teasingly.

"I'm always well behaved aren't I?" Severus asked and ran over to his aunt.

"Yes, you are, my little sunshine. Your uncle is only teasing you." She sat Severus on her lap and wiped the loose hair out of his face. "I'm sure you two will find something to give him without him telling you. You could make something for him or draw something."

"Oh, yeah, I will draw something for him," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh, me, too. We can draw together, Harry," Severus said excitedly and bounced happily on Poppy's lap, not knowing that Harry had made a joke.

"That was a joke, Sev. I can hardly just draw something for him," Harry explained embarrassed.

"Why not?" Severus and Alastor asked in unison.

Harry rolled his eyes at Alastor and turned to Severus. "Because I'm an adult and adults don't draw pictures for other adults."

"Why not?" Severus asked, still not understanding why Harry couldn't draw something for Alastor.

"Because I have money, Sev."

"And I don't care about your money, Harry," Alastor said in a warning tone.

"Yes, I know. That's because you don't let me pay for my living here," Harry said grumpily.

"I don't know how often I have to repeat myself, but we offered to you to live here and we _want_ you to live here. We don't need your money, just your respect. Love cannot be bought, Harry. We give it freely to you," Alastor said, hurt, and left the room.

Harry sighed. "Maybe it would be better if I move out again."

"You would be running away again. That's all. You always try to take the easy way. Instead of following him and apologize you want to run away. I hoped we had made at least a bit of progress in the last five months, Harry," Poppy said sadly, shaking her head.

"What can I say to him?" Harry said miserably.

"Maybe you could explain to him why it is so hard for you to accept our love and hospitality," Poppy said in the hope Harry would open up a bit more.

"I'm an adult. I just would feel better if I could pay you," Harry explained.

"For what, Harry? We don't pay for those rooms and almost all the food is delivered by the house-elves and so it also is for free. There is no real reason for paying anything. You keep us company, that's enough payment for two old people like us." Poppy smiled gently at Harry.

Harry sighed. "I will speak with him later. I need a bit of fresh air. Care for a broom ride, Sev?"

"Yeah," Sev shouted and jumped off Poppy's lap. "Come on, Pookah. We go flying."

Pookah jumped excitedly from the table and ran to his little human. If the boy was that excited something funny must happen soon. The little creature started to make excited noises in anticipation.

Poppy sighed when the boys left. _Time to find my husband_, she thought.

"You know he didn't mean it in a bad way, Alastor," Poppy said while gently petting Alastor's long gray hair when she found him in the kitchen. He was staring in his tea cup as if trying to heat the tea with his stare.

"I know, but it annoys me. Why can't he stop? It's as if we are some staff he wants to pay," Alastor barked.

"Tell him this and you will see how far away you are from the reality by assuming something like this, my dear." Poppy sat beside Alastor and gently pried the cup out of his hands, then took his hands in hers. "Alastor, he never had parents to care for him. He is confused why we offer him all this. Can't you see this?"

Alastor sighed and looked his beloved wife deep in her eyes. "For that, my dear, I have you." He kissed her gently and smiled because he was reminded of a day where Harry came into the room while they were kissing. His face was hilarious and Alastor will never forget it._ I was so lucky that I faced the right side to see it_. Harry had turned red like a tomato and had stuttered, "Oh, ah, I... I will come back later." Since then Harry had gotten more comfortable waling into a scene like this, but he still slightly blushes each time. Alastor grinned against Poppy's lips.

"Oh, you old fool," Poppy scolded him and playfully hit him against his chest. "Will you ever be able to kiss me without thinking of poor Harry's red face?"

Alastor grinned. "Maybe." With that he shut her up with a passionate kiss and all argument on the topic was over.

After a while they broke the kiss, and Poppy asked, "What would you like for your birthday, Alastor?" She immediately held up her hand when he opened his mouth for an answer. "And don't tell me something like the boys."

"Oh, a well-behaved Poppy is something far, far away from what I wish for," Alastor said seductively and kissed his wife again.

"Alastor, really," Poppy said and pushed him away scandalized. "We aren't living alone any longer. Even Sev is coming and going whenever he likes. Think about him coming in and hearing you tell me something like this or seeing you touch me inappropriately."

"Inappropriately?" Alastor chuckled. "You are my wife." Seeing her stern face, he said, "Okay, okay!"

"Oh my, just thinking about what he would tell Albus and Minerva." Poppy got herself more and more worried.

Alastor grinned about the behavior of his wife. "Oh, and imagine what he could ask them. I'm sure I can convince him to give me his memory about it, and we could see their faces when he asks them why we snogged. That would be a great birthday present, don't you think?"

Poppy stood up and looked dangerously at her husband. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

Alastor stood up and hugged his wife possessively. "Because you love me." He grinned and added, "And because you found this dangerous and mysterious Auror sexy."

"Oh, and see what I have now. An old fool who enjoys scaring kids away." Poppy pushed herself out of his arms.

"Maybe an old fool, but still sexy, aren't I?" Alastor grabbed again for her, but when he leaned over to kiss her, she leaned away.

"No kissing or anything similar until the old fool has told me what he wants for his birthday. And no, Alastor, I won't draw you something." With that she slipped out of the room and left a stunned Alastor behind.

_

* * *

You know, I always need your feetback very much. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader,Duchess_Of_Arcadia , for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you liked the strat and I hope you will like this chapter as well. Let me know please!  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Visit**

~*~

Poppy stood up and looked dangerously at her husband. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

Alastor stood up and hugged his wife possessively. "Because you love me." He grinned and added, "And because you found this dangerous and mysterious Auror sexy."

"Oh, and see what I have now. An old fool who enjoys scaring kids away." Poppy pushed herself out of his arms.

"Maybe an old fool, but still sexy, aren't I?" Alastor grabbed again for her, but when he leaned over to kiss her, she leaned away.

"No kissing or anything similar until the old fool has told me what he wants for his birthday. And no, Alastor, I won't draw you something." With that she slipped out of the room and left a stunned Alastor behind.

~*~

Loud crashing sounds from the living room pulled Alastor out of his stupor. Seconds later a pink haired head appeared in the door frame. "Hey, old man," Tonks said cheerfully. "Ehm, did Poppy like the old vase on the mantelpiece a lot?"

"First, I'm not an old man, and if you say that again, I will show you how quick this old man is and I'll have you doing back flips squawking like a chicken in no time. Second, this old vase_ I _very much liked."

"Phew, lucky me, then it can only be an old nick-knack," Tonks said teasingly.

Alastor growled. "How you made it through my Auror training is beyond my imagination."

"Oh, and I was even one of the best, wasn't I?" Tonks asked and ruffled Alastor's hair.

Another growl from Alastor was the reaction, and he tried to flatten his hair again. "What do you want, girl? My patience isn't good today."

"Oh, is Moody getting moody? 80 isn't so old, old man." Tonks teased him again, but then squeaked in surprise when Alastor grabbed her around her waist and pulled her over his lap.

"I warned you girl," Alastor said and playfully hit her three times on her backside.

"Oh, that was very scary, Senior Auror Moody," Tonks said chuckling as she straightened up.

"So what are you here for, Nymphadora?" Alastor asked.

Crinkles were forming on her forehead and between her eyebrows. Her hair turned from pink to red. "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Only if you stop calling me old man!" Alastor took the challenge.

Tonks hair changed back to pink, and she relaxed. "Damn, you meant it? Oh, come on, Alastor, you don't really have a problem with turning 80, have you?"

"Agh," Alastor said, trying to hide his real feelings. "Of course I haven't."

Tonks raised an eyebrow.

That reminded Alastor very much of the old Severus. This would be the first birthday for a long time without him. Alastor felt a sting in his heart. He had learned to respect Severus a lot during his spy time. What the man had burdened himself with was unbelievable and how did the damn ministry thank him for it? They forced him to either be de-aged or rot in Azkaban. He felt ashamed for ever having worked for those people. It would been boring without Severus' dry comments. How much Alastor loved the dry humor of Severus. Little Sev hardly compared with his old friend. This cheerful child hardly reminded him of the private and very reliable man he had called a good friend. That's one of the reasons why he wished his birthday would already be over. He knew that they will have a big party, and one year ago he would have loved it because he knew Severus would find so many ways of amusing him the whole time. Now it will only be cheerful. _I hope at least Tonks crash__es__ something, _Alastor thought.

"Don't you want to ask me what I want for my birthday?" Alastor asked annoyed. _If she asks me, I will tell her she shall break something. Or better not, Poppy will have my head if she gets wind of this._

"I will be there, isn't that enough?" Tonks asked playfully.

"That depends on what you are doing at the feast." _No, Alastor, no, Poppy will kill you! _he reminded himself mentally.

"I will behave, I promise. Kingsley will be there as well."

"Wonderful," Alastor said annoyed. "Then I will hear Auror stories all day. _Damn, Severus, and you __won't be __ there to rescue me_, Alastor thought miserably.

"Then my birthday present will be that I distract Kingsley, so he can't tell you stories. How about that?" Tonks asked smiling.

"Deal," Alastor said grinning back. His mood was a bit lighter now.

"Oh, what I originally came for." Tonks leaned against the table which brought Alastor's cup down with a crash. "Oops." Tonks jumped away from the table, knocked over a chair by it and lost her balance. "Definitely not an old man," Tonks said, laughing when she found herself not on the hard floor but in Alastor's arms.

"Old Auror reflexes." Alastor helped Tonks to straighten up.

"Flirting with my husband, Tonks?" Poppy asked teasingly when she entered the kitchen.

"You know I can't resist him, Poppy," Tonks smiled at the older woman. She had known these people since she was a small child. Later when she was in Auror training they helped her a lot. She often had lost her motivation and wanted to give up. These two elders had known exactly how to kick a lazy ass and how to motivate a worried person. "Oh, I have to go now."

She was almost at the door when Alastor called for her, "Didn't you forget something, Tonks?"

Before she could answer, she was hit by something. She crashed down on her back on the floor hard, and when she opened her eyes in surprise, she saw a worried looking Sev on her stomach. "Sowwy," Severus said shyly. He knew he wasn't allowed to run and hoped he wouldn't be in too much trouble.

"Sorry, Tonks," Harry said while he lifted Sev from her and helped her up. "Sev saw the crashed vase and knew it must be you here. I couldn't stop him from running like a Tasmanian Devil through the quarters to find you."

Sev was looking down. Soon Aunt Poppy would shout at him for running and hurting Aunt Tonks. When a hand ruffled his hair, he looked up in Tonks smiling face. "Nothing happened, tyke!"

"Really?" He shyly looked past Tonks at his aunt and uncle. Aunt Poppy looked reproachful, but didn't say anything, and Uncle Al looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Really," Tonks said in a squeaky voice and transformed her nose into a pig snout. Being a Metamorphmagus helped a lot with children.

Severus squeaked excitedly and clapped his hands while bouncing up an down. "More, more!"

Tonks transformed several times one or more parts of her face.

Seeing the overexcited Severus and a Harry with shining eyes, which was so seldom, Poppy sighed and linked her arm with Alastor's.

"Sentimental witch," Alastor teased her and laid an arm around her shoulders. "Already forgotten your little threat?"

"No." She hit him slightly on his chest, but then snuggled closer. "That is so cute."

Alastor chuckled. "Don't let Harry hear that."

Slowly Sev calmed down, and Tonks could stop entertaining the boy.

"You never told us why you came, Tonks," Alastor stated.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Alastor. They sent me because I'm the one who has the best chances at surviving." Tonks paused and saw that Poppy had tightened her embrace on Alastor. "You know how the Ministry were thinking about having a big party for your eightieth..."

She didn't get any further because Alastor exploded. "The Ministry can lick my—"

"ALASTOR!" Poppy shouted at her husband. Seeing his puzzled look, she added, "Severus is in the room."

Alastor used a lot of effort to stop himself from cursing Tonks for even coming to him with this at all.

"I would say that's a no. I will tell the Minister your decision. Bye." Tonks was gone in a blink.

"What shall the Ministry lick, Uncle Al?" Sev asked puzzled.

Alastor stared openmouthed at the four-year old boy.

"His famous chocolate ice-cream what else?" Harry said. "Oh and speaking of it, how about some?"

"Yeah," Sev shouted and ran to the cooling cupboard. It was like a Muggle fridge, but you can add cooling charms of what ever temperature you need on each item in it.

When they finally were alone again because the boys, which they call them even though Harry is an adult, left to play memory, Poppy watched her husband closely. Alastor was looking sadly in the distance. "What's wrong, Alastor?"

"Nothing is wrong. What makes you think that? I'm just a bit worried that I won't get a kiss from you," Alastor tried to joke.

Poppy remained serious and gently took Alastor's hands in hers. "Stop hiding from me, Alastor. We once swore to each other not to hide anything. You look sad, and I can't believe that it is because you are getting older. You never had a problem with this, why should you have one now?"

Alastor sighed and tried to avoid the glance of his wife. "It's because of Severus."

"What's with Sev?" Poppy asked.

Again Alastor sighed. "Not, Sev, Poppy, _Severus_."

"Oh," Poppy said. That was the only topic she also still had problems speaking about. She missed Severus so very much. He was like a son to her. All the days she healed him in the infirmary. Nobody knew better than her how Severus had to suffer. His nightmares, his guilt, the pain of his physical and emotional wounds were so deep that Poppy often had lost hope that they ever could heal. Now they will never know if he could have healed completely. The Ministry never gave him the chance. She loved little Sev, but he was a totally different person than Severus. So cheerful and open-hearted. After seeing little Sev's wounds the first day after Severus' de-aging, Poppy knew how hard it must have been for Severus to trust them. The more she mourned that they didn't have a chance to show the old Severus that they loved him and didn't just need him as a spy as he so often had assumed.

"I realized that it will be the first birthday without him," Alastor said and his voice broke from the lump in his throat.

"I know, Alastor." Poppy snuggled closer to Alastor and rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss him so much." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Alastor faced her now and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "That's why I didn't want to talk with you about it, my dear."

"No, please tell me what's bothering you." Poppy captured Alastor's thumb in her hand and kissed it.

"I know you really love those big parties where everyone comes and is cheerful, Poppy. At some point I liked them too, but the best thing was when Severus would be sitting beside me and commenting on all the stupid things the people did around us and commenting dryly about the gossip that had been told. It was like a ritual, and I laughed my heart out with him. Those were the rare times when I saw him grin or even smile, Poppy. He had suffered so much for helping all those people, and now he is gone because they couldn't forgive his past." Alastor paused and laughed bitterly. "I love Sev. Without him I don't even know how I could live with all this guilt, but I can't stop myself from wishing Severus back. They should have given him a chance. I hate the Ministry." Alastor's normally so calm and gentle face, even with all the scars and his magical eye became an angry grimace.

"Hate doesn't change anything, Alastor. We need our energy for those who live. We have to give Sev a wonderful childhood, and Harry the love he needs to heal. Aren't those wonderful reasons to forget the hate?"

Alastor kissed the hand of his wife gently. "You are right, my dear. As you so often are."

_

* * *

You know, I always need your feedback very much. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader,Duchess_Of_Arcadia , for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_here is chapter 3 of 4. So this story is almost over. :( I hope you will review as much as last time. I'm very glad o many people like the story.  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Party**

~*~

"No, please tell me what's bothering you." Poppy captured Alastor's thumb in her hand and kissed it.

"I know you really love those big parties where everyone comes and is cheerful, Poppy. At some point I liked them too, but the best thing was when Severus would be sitting beside me and commenting on all the stupid things the people did around us and commenting dryly about the gossip that had been told. It was like a ritual, and I laughed my heart out with him. Those were the rare times when I saw him grin or even smile, Poppy. He had suffered so much for helping all those people, and now he is gone because they couldn't forgive his past." Alastor paused and laughed bitterly. "I love Sev. Without him I don't even know how I could live with all this guilt, but I can't stop myself from wishing Severus back. They should have given him a chance. I hate the Ministry." Alastor's normally so calm and gentle face, even with all the scars and his magical eye became an angry grimace.

"Hate doesn't change anything, Alastor. We need our energy for those who live. We have to give Sev a wonderful childhood, and Harry the love he needs to heal. Aren't those wonderful reasons to forget the hate?"

Alastor kissed the hand of his wife gently. "You are right, my dear. As you so often are."

~*~

"Harry," Poppy said for the fifth time, annoyed, when a giggling Sev and a grinning Harry made one photo after another.

"What, Poppy? We're just trying to get out of your way while you prepare for Alastor's party. Exactly what you asked us to do," Harry said innocently.

Severus giggled the whole time and yelped in surprise when strong arms lifted him from behind. "What's going on here, tyke?" Alastor asked, and when he saw Harry, he added, "Or better tykes."

"They annoy me. It's beyond my imagination why they think making stupid photos is staying out of my way." Poppy shook her head.

"We stat back far enough to not disturb you," Harry explained.

"By taking photos of me covered in flour you _disturb_ me," Poppy said, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, "Harry said and took fast as lighting a last photo and then turned to Alastor to pester him by taking photos.

Sev was still in Alastor's arms and giggled wildly when the old man tickled him.

"I have heard you've annoyed a lot of people the last few days. For4 example Pomona, Rolanda, Filius. What are you two up to?" Alastor asked while placing Sev back on his feet.

"We stay out of the way," Severus said innocently.

"If I didn't know you are lying," —Alastor pointed at his magical eye— "I would even believe you."

Severus gulped and lost his self-confidence.

"Don't let him hoax you, Sev. This eye can't see if you are lying, and if it could, it would see that we are telling the truth. We stay out of Poppy's way, don't we?" Harry said to rescue Severus.

Severus nodded still a bit dumbfounded.

Alastor grinned. "This eye can do things, Mr. Potter, you wouldn't even imagine," Alastor said teasingly.

"You can scare Sev with that but not me, old man," Harry said and patted Alastor playfully on his shoulder. "Come on, Sev, there are more people to annoy."

Severus tried to follow Harry without letting Alastor's magical eye out of his sight.

Alastor pulled his eyelid down and said, "I'm watching you two."

As fast as Sev's little feet carried him, he ran to Harry.

"Alastor, really, stop scaring the boy," Poppy said reproachfully.

"Ah, Sev isn't scared of me. He is just scared because I'm right, they are up to something," Alastor said while embracing his wife from behind as she kneaded the dough.

"Alastor the 'don't disturb me' rule counts for you as well. I have still so much to do," Poppy protested.

"You are no fun. I hope my birthday will be over soon," Alastor said and let go of Poppy.

"It hasn't even started, Alastor. Tomorrow will be a lovely day with all your friends."

Alastor's face became sad again as he remembered that one good friend wouldn't be there.

Seeing Alastor's reaction, Poppy regretted her comment. "Alastor, please, being sad won't make him come back. Severus is gone, and Sev is here. Please try to let go," Poppy said gently.

"I do, my dear, I do," Alastor said with a sigh. "I think I will go and visit Albus to see if he knows what those two tykes are planning."

_____________

"Morning, birthday boy," Poppy said and kissed her husband.

Alastor growled. "I'm 80, woman, that's far from a boy."

"Okay, good morning, old guy," Poppy said teasingly.

"I will show you how old I am," Alastor said and quickly turned, grabbed his wife and pulled her to him to kiss her.

"Hmm, peppermint, you are always so thoughtful, even in the morning." Poppy grinned.

"A very wise woman once taught me this refreshing charm. And she still practices them as well. Strawberry and peppermint work very well together, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I think, I need a reminder." Poppy leaned over again and kissed him gently. "Hmm, definitely tasty."

Alastor grinned and enjoyed Poppy laying her head on his broad chest.

"Harry and Severus are at the Burrow and won't come back until the party starts. So we have all day just for us," Poppy said seductively while drawing small patterns on Alastor's chest with her fingertips.

Alastor growled. "The best present is the first one this time?" In a swift motion he turned their position and pinned her under him. A very passionate kiss started their very active morning.

_____________

The first presents already had found their way on his birthday present table. Alastor dreaded all this hand shaking and hugging. The whole time he could hear Severus' dry comments in his mind. 'Who would want such a sloppy kiss from Pomona. Really this woman has to find a boyfriend' or 'Best thing for Hagrid would be to give you a doctor's coupon for when he breaks your back with one of his bone-crushing hugs. You are 80! What does he think your bones are made of? Steel?'.

Hermione had given him an old book about his secret hobby of dark creatures. He had no idea where she had gotten it. It was very rare, and he couldn't wait to look through it. Ron had given him tickets for the Montrose Magpies, his favorite Quidditch team. Two tickets meant he could take Rolanda with him. She would be delighted.

Around 40 guests were already in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, that was closed for the students today. The teachers took turns to patrol in the halls and look after them.

Albus and Minerva had given him a very expensive bottle of champagne. Alastor didn't care about alcohol but he loved the exotic bottle of Ytsat, with the dark and light magical creatures carved on the bottle.

The feast was nice but a bit boring without the adult Severus. Alastor had promised Poppy to try to enjoy it and not to think so much about Severus. It was hard.

Suddenly his little grinning sunshine and his big grinning sunshine stood in front of him. "We have a present for you Uncle Al. Ehm, two presents." Severus lifted his little arms to give his uncle the presents. "The drawing is from Pookah and me, and the big present is from Harry and me."

"Oh, really?" Alastor said and started to unroll the wrapping. On the drawing were Pookah's little foot prints in different colors and between them were Severus' foot and hand prints. "That's wonderful. Thank you Severus, and of course Pookah." Alastor patted Pookah's head. The little creature jumped excitedly on Severus' shoulder when Alastor gave him a grape.

In the big present was an old looking book, and on its front stood in scribbled letters 'The two tykes and the big, friendly monster'. Alastor opened it and was surprised. There was the answer to his question what the tykes were up about the last days.

"It's a book we wrote for you. Okay, we didn't write cos I'm no good at it, but I helped Harry write the title. The rest we made with photos, and Harry wrote the text parts. Shall I read it to you?" Severus asked excitedly.

"Of course," Alastor replied and patted his lap for Sev to climb into. "I think you would prefer a chair, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "It would be a real gift for the press if I sat on your lap, but I prefer to stay out of the press."

When they all had sat down, and Poppy had joined them as well, Severus started to read or better tell the story. It was about a little boy and his big brother who were lost in a big forest with many dangerous or seemingly dangerous creatures. The creatures were for example the hugging monster, Pomona, the wise but jumpy half goblin, Filius, Rolanda the Falcon-woman, who sometimes was very harsh but always helped them through the forest and many more. In the end they realized that most of them weren't really dangerous, and they just had to take them as they are. The dangerous ones were those who were beautiful and tried to lure them deeper in the forest and not those who had a few scars and odd habits. The most important people in the book were the nice and kind, but a slightly chaotic fairy, Poppy, who was always covered in fairy powder and the big scary monster with the very soft core, who rescued them out of the dark. In the end, they all lived happily together.

"Did you like our story, Uncle Al?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I liked it very, very much, my boy." Alastor kissed Severus' head. "And it showed how much work you two spent to make me happy. That means a lot to me." This time he looked at Harry.

"I understand now, Alastor. I'm sorry for our dispute." Harry hoped Alastor could forgive him.

"Long-forgotten, my boy. I hope we never have to discuss it again."

Harry spotted the Weasley twins and convinced Severus to come with him.

"Hey, Sevy," Fred and George said the same time. "How are you?"

"Fine, Uncle Al liked our present. What do you have for him?" Severus asked.

"Oh we have..." Fred started.

"—Special chocolate for him," George ended.

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked shocked. "He was very moody about his birthday."

"All the more reason he needs a mood lifting, don't you agree?" Fred asked Harry.

"You must have a death wish." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, come on, little one," George said to Sev while Harry was occupied. "You always want to help us with our work, don't you?"

"Yes!" Severus nodded frantically.

"Then I have a mission for you. Do you see this bottle with the Grindylow on it?"

"Yes," Severus answered, but felt a bit bad now.

"Go over and shake it without anyone seeing."

"But it is Uncle Al's present. What if he is mad at me for doing it? What will happen?" Severus asked a little scared. Harry had warned him about the twins and that they sometimes do dangerous things. But he really liked their jokes and fireworks and wanted to show them that he can help.

"I promise you that your Uncle Al will like it. If there will be any trouble I will say that I did it, okay?"

"'Kay." Severus carefully went over, and when nobody looked, he shook the bottle a few times.

"Hello, Professor, we have some sweets for you," Fred said as he gave Alastor the box of chocolates. George leaned closer and whispered in Alastor's ear, "Those with the black papers around them are normal and safe to eat. The rest you should give your friends and enjoy the result."

Alastor grinned. "As always so very thoughtful, want one?" Alastor offered the twins the box.

"No thanks, we also prefer to watch. They are all very safe jokes. We tried them several times and they wear off in a few minutes," Fred assured Alastor.

"I hope you two aren't making mischief already," Mrs. Weasley said and grabbed the ears of her boys.

"Never would we do such a thing, mother," both twins declared and sighed in relief when she let go of their ears. "Oh, have you seen the champagne the professor has gotten? Why don't you open it for him?"

"Another bottle for your collection, Alastor.? How thoughtful of Albus and Minerva. So, shall I open it?" Molly asked.

Seeing the meaningful looks from the twins, he agreed. "That would be great, Molly."

Molly came over again with the bottle. While Molly was occupied with the bottle Alastor scooped backwards and shielded his wife.

"What are you doing, Alastor?" Poppy asked puzzled. Hearing the loud scream and the pop of the cork was answer enough for her. Seconds later a dropping Molly stood before them. Alastor could hardly remain calm. The grin was very obvious on his face. "Don't dare to laugh, you old fool," Poppy said but could hardly contain her own laughter.

"Come on, Molly, lets get you dry," Poppy said and went over to the still shocked Molly.

"This was such an expensive champagne. I'm so sorry," Molly said miserably.

"You would never believe what a fantastic present you just gave my husband, Molly. Believe me that was the best use you could have done with that bottle," Poppy said to calm the red-haired witch.

"Poppy is right, my dear. This really made my day. Look there is still enough champagne in it to clink glasses with you." Alastor handed one glass to Molly and one to Poppy. "Salute," he said and lifted his own glass.

If Alastor thought that was the highlight of his party, he was very much mistaken.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader,Duchess_Of_Arcadia , for correcting my mistakes._

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_finally the last chapter. I was very happy that so many people liked the story. Please give me a review on this chapter as well!_

_A special thank you to coffeeonthepatio__ for her wonderful detailed reviews! *hug*_

_Sunny  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Saying Goodbye**

~*~

"What are you doing, Alastor?" Poppy asked puzzled. Hearing the loud scream and the pop of the cork was answer enough for her. Seconds later a dropping Molly stood before them. Alastor could hardly remain calm. The grin was very obvious on his face. "Don't dare to laugh, you old fool," Poppy said but could hardly contain her own laughter.

"Come on, Molly, lets get you dry," Poppy said and went over to the still shocked Molly.

"This was such an expensive champagne. I'm so sorry," Molly said miserably.

"You would never believe what a fantastic present you just gave my husband, Molly. Believe me that was the best use you could have done with that bottle," Poppy said to calm the red-haired witch.

"Poppy is right, my dear. This really made my day. Look there is still enough champagne in it to clink glasses with you." Alastor handed one glass to Molly and one to Poppy. "Salute," he said and lifted his own glass.

If Alastor thought that was the highlight of his party, he was very much mistaken.

~*~

A loud crash was heard as Tonks fell out of the fireplace. "Oops, I'm late. Sorry old man. Oh, I mean Alastor." Tonks grinned. "Look I have a present for you. I heard you wanted people to make something for you."

Alastor looked dumbfounded at the little tin man in his hand.

"It shall remind you of me," Tonks said and tapped the tin man's head. "Look he can change his hair like me."

Severus, who had dared to come close to Alastor again, giggle excitedly.

"Great, I always wanted a tin man that reminds me of you, Tonks," Alastor said teasingly but grinned about this creative present. "Will it also knock over my chairs and vases?"

"No, but he can do more. Just say the name of you wife," Tonks instructed.

Alastor eyed her closely. "You are aware that there are children in the room?"

"Of course I am, old man. Now do it!" Tonks ordered.

When Alastor said Poppy's name the little tin man grabbed his heart and moved his hands as if he had to hold his beating heart inside his body. His head started to become red and his eyes came out. The magical one even popped out completely and tangled on a little spring.

Severus, Fred, George and Harry laughed their lungs out. Most of the adults also laughed or tried hard to compose themselves.

"Hey, boys, could you please do me a favor?" Tonks asked the kids. "Tell Kingsley that I need him here and give us a bit of privacy, okay?"

"We are adults," Fred and George protested. They wanted to see what else the tin man could do.

"I know, and I'm sure Alastor will show you more, but right now I need you to entertain a little one that isn't supposed to see the next thing, okay?" Tonks whispered pleadingly.

Severus was occupied by examining the tin man and didn't realize that there would be something he would miss.

When the 'kids' were gone to get Kingsley, Tonks said excitedly, "The best you haven't even seen, Alastor. I promised you something, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but calling Kingsley over here is against this wish," Alastor said, puzzled, but curious.

"So old, and still so impatient, Auror Moody." The little tin man jerked and saluted.

"Isn't he cute?" Tonks asked and patted the head of the tin man; his hair changed pink.

"Ah, Alastor, finally I can make it through the crowd to congratulate you. The whole Auror team," —Kingsley looked surprised at the little tin man who saluted—"sends you their regards."

"How very thoughtful of them," Alastor said. Kingsley still was one of his friends, and he had tried his best to prevent Severus' fate. He hadn't been minister at that time, and if he had been, all would have come to another end. That Alastor was sure about.

"I also want to give the wishes of the whole ministry." This time Kingsley even jumped aside because the tin man started to throw up heavily. Green, yellow liquid was coming out of his mouth in a fountain, and he grabbed his throat forcefully. To Poppy's relief the liquid vanished after a few seconds, and the tin man recovered. Alastor grinned madly.

"Ehm, where was I? Oh, yes, the Ministry—"

"I think you should stop saying that word, Minister Shacklebolt," Tonks said teasingly, grinning from one ear to the other when the tin man threw up again.

"Fine, I've already said _their_ wishes_,_ but really, Alastor, you should reconsider accepting the Order of Merlin." Again he jumped out of the way of the liquid in surprise. This time it was headed at him and the little tin man didn't puke, but peed.

"Get the hint, Kinglsey? Only private topics from now on," Tonks said and patted Kingsley's shoulder friendly.

"She is right. I want you here as a friend and not as the minister. You know my answer to your question. So let's just enjoy the party," Alastor said cheerfully. This really was one of the best presents he had ever got.

"You are right." Kingsley sighed. "I'm glad I didn't choose the same bottle as Albus, and I hope you don't already have a hellhound in your bottle collection." Kingsley held up the bottle of champagne with a black hellhound with red eyes shaped around the top.

"No, I haven't. That's fantastic. I have no idea how you all got those. They are so rare." Alastor looked dreamily at the bottle.

"This time I will place it in a safe place," Poppy said and took the bottle from Alastor.

"This woman is no fun," Alastor explained to the crowd.

"So a little dance as a thank you for this most enjoyable present, my little Auror?" Alastor asked Tonks, who agreed eagerly.

"I want my husband back in one piece, Tonks," Poppy called after them.

While they danced Alastor said how happy she had made him with this tin man and told her about Molly's involuntary bath. They both laughed. "And I feared this party would be boring without Severus." He regretted this sliping the moment the words left his mouth.

"So that was the problem?" Tonks asked seriously.

"I hate it when you are serious, Tonks."

"And I hate it when you treat me like a kid and try to distract me from the real problem."

Alastor sighed. "Just let us enjoy the party."

"He is still there. Deep inside of little Sev, Alastor. He just doesn't have all the pain and sorrow in him and has lost all the bad memories."

"But also all the good ones, he was a close friend. I liked him like he was."

"I know, but we can't turn back the time. We have to make the best of what we have and that is little Sev. You have to let go."

"So young and so wise, my little Auror," Alastor grinned at her.

"I'm twenty eight, old man."

"Like I said a little girl." Alastor's grinned became even brighter.

"You are unbelievable," Tonks hit Alastor playfully against his chest.

"Unbelievable, my dear, is that nothing has been broken until—"

He didn't get any further because in that moment Tonks crashed into Arthur, who carried the big birthday cake. In a wide bow it flew through the air as if in slow motion and landed in Albus' face.

"Nice one, Tonks," Alastor said roaring with laughter.

Tonks looked shocked at the Headmaster, who still possessed a lot of respect from her. Only when Albus drew his finger over his cake-covered face, put some cake in his mouth and said 'Very delicious. Thanks for throwing it at me', Tonks relaxed and grinned.

"I also want some, Daddy," Severus shouted and giggled excitedly when Albus lifted him up. Severus took some cake from Albus' cheek and tasted it. "Yummy, strawberry."

"Oh really? I love strawberry," Alastor stated and took some cake from Albus' other cheek. "Strawberry with a touch of peppermint. What does this remind me of?" Alastor grinned at his wife.

Poppy just shook her head grinning. "Before more people molest Albus by eating from him, there is more cake over there." She pointed at the big table with all kind of cakes and sweets. With a flick of his wand Albus was clean and Severus looked disappointed.

"Here, tyke, why don't you take one of these? The ones in the black paper are without alcohol and you can eat them." Alastor offered Severus the box of chocolate from Fred and George.

Happily Severus grabbed for one and popped it in his mouth. "Hmm, they are yummy, Daddy. Take one!"

"Here you are old friend. That's the least I can do for apologizing for this accident," Alastor said innocently. When Albus had taken one piece he offered Kingsley one as well.

Seconds later Severus giggled like hell when Albus' hair and his beard changed to feathers of a very colourful parrot.

Kingsley looked shocked when the realization of what he had just eaten hit him. No time to do anything because he already felt the hair in his nose growing. In the end he could have braided a nice plait of nose hair.

"I want one, too," Rolanda Hooch screamed excited. That was something she really liked. "Come on Tonks take one as well. Which one are the jokes?"

"Only the ones covered in black paper are safe," Alastor explained.

"Ah, that explains why our little sunshine here isn't a parrot or hairy monster now." Tonks ruffled Severus' hair.

"But I want to be a parrot," Severus said sullenly. "Only the adults get all the fun."

Tonks and Rolanda took a chocolate and all eyes were on them. When Rolanda opened her mouth to say 'Nothing 's happened', the only things that left her mouth were 'caws' like a crow. When Tonks wanted to say something to that, she started to sing. That was all she could do, sing. No single word she could speak normally; not even her laughter came out normally but in a sing-song way.

After giggling wildly, Severus pleaded, "Please, Daddy, I want to be a parrot like you."

"Is this safe, Charlie?" Albus asked his new Potions master and brother of the two creative brewers.

"Yes, they're safe. These products have all been proofed by myself and a nonpartisan assessor," Charlie said seriously.

"Fine, so which one did I take? I believe the one with the green pistachio on top." Seconds later Severus was giggling and running around, his arms spread wide and pretending to fly. His head was covered with feathers like Albus' was.

In the end they all stood outside to watch the fireworks the twins had organized. Severus was in Alastor's arms, and Poppy snuggled close to him while linking her arm with his free one. At one point Alastor looked from the firework show to the improvised grave of Severus. Then he looked at the awed child in his arms. Little Sev had put his thumb in his mouth because the day had really been a bit too much for him.

Alastor looked back at the grave. _Time to say good bye, my old friend. I will never forget you, but know it is time to look into the future and make the best out of the situation._

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then he turned back to little Sev. The almost black eyes of the child sparkled while the fireworks reflected in them.

_Somewhere deep inside there you still live Severus. Without all the pain and bad memories. I will try to make your second life much better than the first one._

With that he hugged his little Sev tighter and watched the fireworks in awe.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

I still plan to write the real sequel to "A better childhood" which will start the moment the students come into the castle. This story was just a little bonus for you all and especially for Amandine as her birthday present.

There are two ways to write the sequel. 1. Only Sev centric. That would mean I will write a seperated story for Harry's time with Alastor and Poppy. 2. A Sev and HArry centric sequel. I will put up a poll now. Please vote!

**Please review!!! I need your feedback to be motivated to write the sequel as soon as possible!  
**


End file.
